


dqp的孕期番外

by Sudongxx26



Category: TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sudongxx26/pseuds/Sudongxx26
Summary: 产乳有 注意避雷





	dqp的孕期番外

*

金在中一个人躺在床上，下腹有点痒痒的。他已经怀孕四个多月了，小腹略微有点隆起，不过在郑允浩的照顾之下，最近多少长胖了些，显得不是那么明显。

作为一个已经经历过一次怀孕和生产的omega，他对现在的身体状况其实一点都不担心。前几天甚至因为太闲，还拿着扫把打扫了下客厅，把刚买菜回来的郑允浩吓得不轻。

“在中，这些事我来做就好了，你赶快坐下休息！”

“可是我一个人太无聊了，不能把点点接回来吗！”

“不能，他都要被你宠坏了，要是不小心伤到你和妹妹怎么办。”

“你怎么知道是妹妹？是个儿子你就不要了吗？”

金在中觉得气不打一出来，只能坐在沙发上对那人摆脸色。自从他这次怀孕之后，自己宝贝儿子就被郑允浩强行送到自己姐姐家了。

本来事实真相就不是在他计划内的时间暴露的，现在想起郑允浩那时的样子，他心里还是有点发怵。

“中儿乖，我们周末就去看点点好不好？我假也请好了，平时都陪着你，不会让你无聊的。”

郑允浩只是蹲下身来，看着坐在沙发上抱着手臂生气的自己的omega，把人圈进手臂，轻轻拍着他的背，一个个亲吻落在脸颊和唇边。

“谁要你陪...烦人....”

嘴里还小声抱怨着，身体却很快贴到那人怀里了。

怀孕期间的情绪变化确实非常快，再加上郑允浩无节制的纵容，他好像又变回了那个八九年前的坏小子。感受到熟悉的温度，再加上alpha的信息素是最好的安胎良药，  
不好的情绪很快就被抚平，刚才还撅着嘴的人现在就像一只乖顺听话的小猫，收起爪子安稳地窝在主人怀里。

... ...

啊，好想郑允浩，今天怎么这么晚还没回来？

床上的omega撑了撑身子，靠坐在床背上。最近几天感觉都有点奇怪，可能是被照顾得太好了，和之前怀金点点时一个人为了赚钱忙上忙下，累得差点流产的状态完全不一样。要说那时候的身体，除了对营养和休息的疯狂需求之外根本顾不上其他的，而现在体内逐渐被异样的不满足所侵占的感觉，是他完全没经历过的。

进入了怀孕中期，肚子里的小宝宝也已经稳定下来。金在中解开睡衣扣子，轻轻抚摸着这个就要新加入他们生活的小家伙。胎动一点也不频繁，想必是个比金点点还要听话的宝宝。

可是怎么感觉越来越热了....

按理来说不可能再发情的，可现在不仅身体发热，乳房这几天竟然也偷偷胀了起来，在胸前鼓起两小块。仔细一看，竟然有液体已经弄湿了薄薄的布料。

大概是第二胎和实在是营养太好的原因，身体还怀着孕，却已经提前做好了哺乳的准备。

金在中只觉得身体到处都变得痒痒的，胸前也是，下面也是。逐渐变重的胎儿的体重压迫着本来就敏感的下面，奇异而微弱的快感反而变成了一种折磨。都说怀孕会让omega的性欲变强，第一次时从来没有过这样的感觉，所以他不以为然，现在算是终于体会到其中的感受。

只是想到和郑允浩久违的快五个月的性爱，那里已经变得湿了，也不知道之前的八九年都是怎么熬过来的。乳头和睡衣还在摩擦着，胀胀的，真的好难受，想要谁来帮忙吸出来...手从肚子上改变了方向，忍不住地揉捏着因为提前到来的哺乳期状况而变得更加发达柔软的乳肉。

手上力道越来越大，乳尖已经完全挺立，艳红色周围还带着透明洁白的液体，就这样暴露在空气中。害怕压迫到宝宝，没有办法照顾到已经微微勃起来的阴茎，更不用说空荡荡的后面。喘息声越来越重，郑允浩为什么还不回来....

“在中....”

郑允浩走到卧室，看到的就是这样的场景。他的怀孕的omega正半躺在床上，用手玩着自己胸前的软肉，圆滚滚的肚子微微凸起，为了肚子方便所以没有穿睡裤，内裤里湿哒哒一片，勃起的阴茎透着布料，形状明显。这具自己平时就无法抵抗的身体，怀孕之后好像显得魅力更大了。

那人还发出小猫一样的哼叫声，揉捏自己乳头的动作也没有停下来的意思。看向自己，先是害羞地咬着嘴唇，似乎想掩盖一些细碎的喘息和呻吟。但直直望过来的眼神和仰起的头无疑是无言的勾引。

“允...允呐..你回来了...”

郑允浩头有点发胀，这是他第一次陪伴金在中度过孕期，可金在中不是第一次。平时看着那人游刃有余，一点也不爱惜自己身体的样子，他只觉得心里发酸，上一次自己没能陪在身边，放他一个人受了不知道多少苦，这次无论如何也要加倍补偿回来。

自学了不少照顾怀孕omega知识，认为自己准备已足够充分的郑允浩，奇迹般学会了做菜烧汤的郑允浩，在这样的场景面前慌了神。

现在应该怎么办...？

他已经忍了快五个月了。

“允呐...哥哥...你..你过来...”

每天都抱着金在中睡觉，诱人的熟悉的身体和气味就在怀里，却不敢对他有一点挑逗。他明白自己omega的敏感，也不想因为自己的失控而对那人和他肚子里的小宝宝造成伤害。

但身体接触是不可能避免的，虽然怀孕的人睡眠很好，但还是害怕因为总是会变硬的下面热热地抵在那人身后而把人弄醒，最近冲澡的时间也变得越来越长了。甚至对他肚子里自己的还没出生就和他抢金在中的第二个宝宝产生了些许怨恨。

脚步一点点靠近，金在中的信息素像一张毫无顾忌的网，把他整个人锁在里面。

“哥哥....我这里胀得难受...你帮帮我....”

那人纤细的手指着已经被揉捏得发红的乳房，眼睛直勾勾地望上来，说出来的话都带着撒娇的小奶音。

郑允浩终于觉得没有办法再忍了。

“中儿，待会要是痛了，不舒服了，你一定要告诉我。”

自己的声音竟然已经这么低哑了，郑允浩咽了咽口水。

“你不要再忍了...现在，没问题的。”

面前的那人乖巧地点了头，

“而且，我也想要。”

脱掉两人碍事的衣服，郑允浩扶着金在中的腰，让他张开腿缓缓坐到自己腿上。

只是肌肤相亲的程度，金在中觉得自己的身体已经热得要赶上发情期了。勃起的性器和那人同样勃起的炽热的大家伙抵在一起，明明还什么都没做，那人用很小的力气摩擦着身体，颤栗的快感就已经传来，可能是怀孕期间更加敏感的原因，后面控制不住地分泌了比平时还要多的液体，两人贴在一起的地方逐渐变得黏糊糊。

嘴对嘴的亲吻似乎没有要停下来的意思，郑允浩的手力道适中地揉捏着变大了的乳房，时不时控制不住般地按压着肿胀的乳尖，胀痛感确实得到了些许缓解，却还是犹如隔靴搔痒。

“....呜...哥哥...亲亲它..”

因为对方不敢用太大的力气，金在中挣开了这个漫长的吻。其实他喜欢亲吻，也很享受被引导的感觉，但今天不一样，等待了太久的身体必须快点得到满足和抒解。

把已经被揉捏得敏感到不行的胸挺起来，顶端的艳红色小点似乎还在微微发抖。郑允浩只犹豫了半秒，头便埋了下去。

“我们宝宝，胸变大了好多呢，好漂亮。”

舌头故意轻轻舔过乳沟，另一边的乳房还被人用手揉压着，金在中按捺不住地喘出了声。

“允浩..不要玩了....呜....你快一点....”

“奶水好像已经胀出来了...那就麻烦在中妈妈，给我喂奶吧？”

发颤的乳头终于被郑允浩舔舐着吸进嘴里，舌尖一戳一戳地刮过最敏感的已经开始出奶的前端，酥麻的感觉穿透了四肢，郑允浩含了好一会儿，终于用牙齿轻轻咬着，一点点把堵塞住的奶水吸了出来。

解放的快感贯穿全身，感觉到下面还厮磨着的郑允浩的性器好像又跳着变大了一些，后面更湿了，那人私处的毛发也很旺盛，刺刺地戳着微微开合收缩着的穴口。

而还依然发胀着的另一边乳头，虽然也被那人的手指用相当重的力道刺激着，但两边乳房的感觉对比太过明显，金在中难耐地把手指插进还埋在胸前不停吮吸着的那人的头发。

“....这边....这边...也想喂我们允浩吃奶......呜....哥哥......”

“我们宝贝....不要急.....”

感受到金在中腰肢难耐地扭动，郑允浩把手探向了已经湿滑的他的下面。两个人都喘得厉害，刚想要伸进去做扩张，却被身上人制止了。

“直接进来吧....”

金在中缓慢地抬起自己的屁股，在空气中翘出了一个好看的弧度，郑允浩怕他摔下来，只好停止所有动作，用手握住他的腰。金在中往后伸手，把自己屁股缓缓掰开，湿滑的穴口抵在郑允浩胀得发痛的阴茎前端，一点点坐了下去。

“呜....里面已经很湿了.....”

久违的被填满的感觉，把他的炽热一点点吞进去，感觉到自己被硕大的东西撑开胀满，快感随着体内火热的摩擦变得更加不真实。终于坐到底的时候，敏感点被狠狠擦过，金在中几乎是立刻就射了出来。

郑允浩的理智在迅速燃烧，等身上人稍微缓了口气，便再也忍不住地开始了浅浅地顶弄。本来就温热紧致的在中的里面，因为怀孕的原因变得更加湿滑。一开始就再也停不下来，即使不敢用太大的力，但眼前人的身体还是随着他的动作而上下晃动着，发出难以掩饰的呻吟声，胸前还挂着水渍的两团乳肉也随着节奏摆动。

“唔...太深了...允呐...要...要顶到宝宝了...”

是真的太深了，因为怀孕，感觉所有内脏都往下降了个位置，现在又好像被郑允浩的性器一点点往上顶着，敏感点每次都被人故意用力碾磨，爽得连生殖腔好像也要打开了，这太危险了。

“不会的...”

可是郑允浩并不理会他的担忧，只是继续着越来越大的动作，用嘴照顾着刚才没有照顾到的另一边乳房，把乳肉一点点吸进嘴里再吐出来，牙齿坏心眼地咬着乳头，过了没多久，乳汁便也流了出来，一部分进了那人嘴里，一部分却顺着身体流了下去。

“.....允浩....嗯....好舒服....”

郑允浩一只手在后边揉捏着身上人起伏着的屁股，抚摸着因为暴露在空气里有点发冷的背。另一只手握着他又精神了的前面，随着节奏上下撸动着，和后面交合着的地方一起发出噗叽的淫靡水声。

“我们中儿，真的好甜，我都要嫉妒孩子们了。”

嘴唇轻轻磨过奶水已经被吸食干净的乳头，

“想让你只给我喂奶吃....”

所有敏感点都被照顾到，快感强烈得让人想要逃走，金在中觉得快要疯了，丧失了所有力气和理智，只能把双手挂在郑允浩脖子上，扭动着身体，配合地接受最大化快感的侵蚀。

“...嗯..哈....都给哥哥.......”

怀孕的身体似乎适应了这样程度的强烈抽插，金在中蜷着脚趾又射了一次，柔软甜蜜得就像一块芝士蛋糕的内壁因为高潮的来临收缩不停。郑允浩细细的顶弄渐渐加快了速度，他抬起金在中的屁股，性器在里面更快速地来回上下抽动。

“...允呐....怎么办...太舒服了...受不了了...”

那人趴在自己肩上，牙齿轻轻咬着自己的肩膀，呻吟声也已经染上了哭腔。盖住自己即将被唤醒的施虐欲，郑允浩加快了速度，终于把憋了太久的东西全部射到了最里面。

感觉到身上人一个颤栗，再看他的脸的时候发现竟然已经哭了出来。眼睛红红的，说话声音也带着委屈。

“...呜....不要了.....”

郑允浩觉得有点抱歉，到后来好像是超过了一点，而且他还没有把东西从里面抽出来，说着不要了的金在中却好像不愿意放他走，阻止了他想要把他抱起来的动作。

“再抱我一会儿...”

金在中整个人眯着眼睛窝进了郑允浩怀里，享受着那人的肩背按摩。下面被堵住的感觉其实并不好受，但因为是郑允浩，所以这种不好受的感觉好像也变成了被填满的幸福实感。

他们这段时间都憋得太辛苦了，今天这一次小心翼翼的，也不知道能维持多久。郑允浩叹了口气，亲了亲闭上眼睛的自己omega被汗弄湿得一塌糊涂的头发。

不应该让他的在中这么累的，小宝宝快点出生吧。


End file.
